Love Letter
by Pippy Reed
Summary: A big misunderstanding makes April want to leave the foundation lll REPOSTED
1. Love Letter lll Part One

-:-  
  
LOVE LETTER  
  
-:-  
  
Love Letter - Part One  
  
-:-  
  
It was a warm autumns day and Devon was in his office, he had just finished off some paper work, he was going through the mail he got today. He found a letter from San Francisco. It was letter from Bonnie Barstow, Devon opened the letter and begin to read it.  
  
Hi Devon,  
  
Its Bonnie here just writing to see how you and Michael are doing. I'm fine at the university and have great friends here, but I must say I miss the Foundation and K.I.T.T. I hope K.I.T.T is in good hands. Tell Michael I said "Hi" and I got his letter he sent last week, everything is fine and as soon as I'm on holiday I'll come down to visit. Well I have to go now.  
  
Love you guys.  
  
Bonnie Barstow  
  
Devon put down the letter and was thinking maybe he should go down there and see her, he needed the rest and Michael and K.I.T.T would love to see her too.  
  
-:-  
  
While down in the semi Michael, K.I.T.T and April were at work. Michael was standing next to K.I.T.T asking, "There is something about this day but I just can't remember, something special."  
  
K.I.T.T replied "Its Bonnie's Birthday."  
  
"Oh no!" Michael yelled.  
  
"Michael did you know this is the third year in a row you have forgotten her birthday," K.I.T.T said.  
  
"Shut up K.I.T.T" Michael replied, "I was never good at birthdays, sometimes I can't remember my own and its hard when you have two birthdays to remember."  
  
"Well this girl must be something special if its a special day today Michael," April said.  
  
"Yes she is she a good friend."  
  
Devon cames in, "Michael pack your bags we are going to San Francisco."  
  
"Why?" Michael asked.  
  
"To see a young lady."  
  
"Well Devon I know a lot of young ladies there, can you at the least tell me her name."  
  
"You will see, its someone you love dearly," Devon told Michael.  
  
"So it's just me and you" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes. April, you wouldn't mind dear and staying behind just in case something turns up?" Devon asked.  
  
"Sure Devon."  
  
"Thank you dear. We leave tomorrow and about 5 PM, O.K. Michael and K.I.T.T."  
  
-:-  
  
It was the night and April was at home, she pulled out some book and wrote something in it...  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Michael Knight is so hot, today he was wearing that black leather jacket. I think it needs a wash but he still looks hot. Well I think I'm going to tell Michael how I feel, but how. I know what I'll write him a letter.  
  
Thank you Diary for all your help.  
  
I'll write it first thing in the morning.  
  
Love April  
  
At 11am in the morning April got up and wrote her letter...  
  
Dear Sugar lips,  
  
I have wanted to tell you this a long time, I want you, I need you, I have to have you. I watch you every time your in the same room as me, and my heart starts racing, if only I could tell you how I feel, but I know you feel the same way.  
  
Yours forever.  
  
Signed Hot for You  
  
-:-  
  
April made he way to the foundation, Barbara an old lady who worked at the foundation answering calls and other odd jobs was there and so was the gardener Tom he was a 30 year old man who never had a girlfriend. April drooped the letter with Michael's daily mail, and went to the semi. As she got there she hadn't open the door but she could hear what Michael and K.I.T.T were talking about, "Well I hope Bonnie got the flowers in time, I miss her lots," Michael said.  
  
"I'm sure you do Michael remember the time you tried to ask her out on a date and she shoot you down?" K.I.T.T reminded Michael.  
  
"K.I.T.T there is know reason to relive that!" Michael snapped at K.I.T.T.  
  
"I'm sorry Michael, wasn't it twice you asked her out or may be more than that?"  
  
"K.I.T.T shut up, it the little things I miss too."  
  
"I know what you mean Michael, I miss the way she use to take care of me and I had 100% of her attention, not that April doesn't take of me, but half of the time she busy put on her make up and I wonder why?" K.I.T.T said.  
  
"I do to sometimes K.I.T.T. She nothing like Bonnie, Bonnie the type of lady you would want for a wife, April's the type that's good on the side."  
  
"What ever you say Michael."  
  
April heard the whole thing and ran to the mail room to get the letter, as soon has she got there Barbara had left to give Michael his mail in the semi, She ran to the semi and Barbara was about to give Michael his mail when April just bumped into Barbara and it all dropped to the ground, April got the letter and hid it in and bunch of paper work she had finished the night before.  
  
"Thanks Barbara" Michael said after Barbara gave him his mail.  
  
"So looking forward to meeting this lady tonight Michael?" April asked.  
  
As soon as Michael was going to answer Devon came in, "April do you have the paper work that you finished last night here?" Devon asked.  
  
"Yes it's here, I have made some changes Devon so tell me what you think?" April asked.  
  
"Sure," Devon replied.  
  
-:-  
  
Back at Devon office Devon was going through the paper and came across the letter, he reads the letter,  
  
Dear Sugar lips,  
  
I have wanted to tell you this for a long time, I want you, I need you, I have to have you. I watch you every time your in the same room as me, and my heart starts racing, if only I could tell you how I feel, but I know you feel the same way.  
  
Yours forever.  
  
Signed Hot for You  
  
Devon was shocked, "Oh My Goddess! April wants me! And why not? I'm twice the man Michael could ever be!"  
  
"Devon!" Michael yelled walking in, "Who is this lady we are going to see?" Devon quickly hid the letter in a near by book.  
  
"You will see. Ah Michael could you please give this book to Barbara, I borrowed it off her months ago and its over due."  
  
"Sure thing Devon."  
  
"But Michael! Don't tell her its over due."  
  
"Yeah O.K." Devon gave Michael the book not knowing he had just put the letter in it.  
  
-:- 


	2. Love Letter lll Part Two

-:-  
  
Love Letter - Part Two  
  
-:-  
  
"Hi Babbs, this is yours. Just between you and me there a present in there for you," Michael said it meaning about the book been over due.  
  
Barbara opened the book and found the letter as she reads it, she said to herself "Michael loves me! I knew one day he would stop chasing Bonnie and April and come after a real women, I better borrow some make up from April so I can look nice for my man."  
  
Devon walked in and saw Barbara lost in thought, "Are you O.K. Barbara?" Devon asked Barbara put the letter under some messages then looked up at Devon.  
  
"I'm fine Devon."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, please don't tell anyone this Devon, if I tell you?"  
  
"Your secret it safe with me Barbara."  
  
"Well you know how a man and a women work together and one falls in love with the other... You know what I mean, don't you?" Barbara asked.  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"Well I have a message for April, I better go." Barbara said smiling at Devon.  
  
Devon stood there thinking, "First April and now Barbara, god this CK One perfume Michael gave me for Christmas must be really working. I hope they don't fight over me?"  
  
Barbara picked up the letter by mistake with message for April. April was in the semi working on K.I.T.T, "April here are some messages for you."  
  
"Thanks Barbara, just put in on the desk."  
  
Barbara placed the messages along with the letter on the desk and left, a while later Tom walked in, "April here are the plants you wanted."  
  
"Thanks Tom."  
  
Michael just walked in and Tom left putting the plants on the letter, Michael saw the letter and started to read it. "Oh my god Tom wants April, I thought they did have a thing for each other and that explains why she is always touching up her make up. I thought it was because me? Maybe it's that cheap CK One perfume I gave April and Devon for Christmas that helped?" Michael thought.  
  
"You're back" April said to Michael.  
  
"Yeah already to leave, to see this lady we are going to see tonight. By the way Devon said he wanted to see you."  
  
"O.K. I'll go over there now."  
  
-:-  
  
In Devon's office April walked in, "You know Michael is looking forward to meeting this lady. Is she anyone I know?"  
  
"Bonnie, Bonnie Barstow, you know who she is?"  
  
"Yes, Michael and K.I.T.T have mention her."  
  
"April the reason I wanted to see you is about what you gave me this morning, the "Paper Work." You see its never going to work out."  
  
"So you're saying I'm not good enough?"  
  
"No, It's nothing like that, please just think about it." April walked out thinking, "He wants to fire me that's why he is going to San Francisco to get Bonnie back. I'm going to hand in my notice before he fires me."  
  
-:-  
  
"Is this what you want to do April?" Devon asked.  
  
"It's the only way Devon,"  
  
Devon thought to himself, "She wanted me more then I thought!!!"  
  
"When you come back from San Francisco I'll be gone," April said.  
  
"It was nice working with you April," Devon said April just walked out.  
  
-:-  
  
Barbara went down to the semi to see Michael it was Five PM and he was getting ready to leave. As soon as Barbara got to the semi she saw the letter and grab it. After her April walked in, she told Michael and Barbara the news that she was leaving."I hope you and Tom are happy," Michael said. She told Michael that it wasn't funny and left in tears, Michael was thinking what he did to upset her that much. Then Barbara cames up to Michael, "Hi Mikey Baby!"  
  
"Are you all right Barbara?"  
  
"You don't have to hide it from me I know." Barbara said with her hand around Michael neck and she hands him the letter.  
  
"What are you doing with April's letter?"  
  
"You gave me that!"  
  
"What! I never did, are you crazy!?!"  
  
Barbara ran out in tears. K.I.T.T. asked what that was all about. "Women you can never understand them!"  
  
"By the way Michael I found out who we are going to see, its Bonnie" K.I.T.T said.  
  
Michael putting the letter on the front seat and picking up a card, "Good! because I forgot to send her card with the flowers!"  
  
Devon walked in and was ready to leave, "Ready Michael!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes, just waiting for you old man... I mean Devon."  
  
Devon made his way to the front seat and saw the letter he quickly pushed it on the ground just in case Michael found out it was his, he might have not let Devon live up to it. As they were on the highway Devon picked up Bonnie's Birthday card thinking it was the letter and through it out the window.  
  
-:-  
  
Devon and Michael reached San Francisco and Michael went to see Bonnie first thing to give her birthday card he grabbed the letter and put it in the envelope, "Hi Bon Bon, did you get the flowers I sent you?" Michael said as soon as he saw Bonnie.  
  
"Michae! Yes and you remembered my Birthday."  
  
"Sorry I'm forgot to mail the card here it is."  
  
Bonnie open the envelope and pulled out the letter, "God when is Michae gonna give up?" Bonnie thought. "the best ones come the heart." Bonnie said to make Michael feel better.  
  
Michael stood there thinking, "After all the time I have tried ask Bonnie out, all I had to do is give her a card. What? I wonder if I will ever understand women?"  
  
Bonnie put the letter on her desk and left with Michael, as they were leaving she saw Jaime, she was just heading to the office. "Oh Jaime finished reading that magazine, Larry Hagman and Richard Dean Anderson are is hot aren't they? Its waiting for you on my desk," Bonnie told Jaime.  
  
Jamie worked her way to the desk and pick up the magazine that had the letter on it. She was reading it thinking, "At last Bonnie knows I want her I can fill her needs more than any man could. I don't know who the hell that guy was but I'm sure glad she picked me over him or that K.I.T.T guy she always talking about."  
  
-:-  
  
The End  
  
-:- 


End file.
